tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lady Blue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tremors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Barrett 82A1 .50 cal BMG page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 16:16, 30 March 2010 Im sorry, but is spelled "Caliber" if you'r the admin of this wiki small wonder it's nearly deserted. Cthulhu F'tagn 23:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you help with the edit to the main page it is unbelievably blank. Response Truth be told i wanted to be a administrator but i have numerous classes i need to attend and can not do so 24/7, with the edits you have made though i think you will make a good administrator here if that is what you are asking.--FossilLord 19:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Site Picture How did you change the wikis Picture? I preferred the original picture though a new one was needed, could you tell me how to accomplish it? I will restore the old version of the file. You said that you wanted a new picture, what one did you want? Just tell me what you want it to look like, and I'll try and make it. --ScratteLover2 20:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you as you have more experience in the design I will just give a suggestion it should be based on either Graboid.jpg or El_Blanco.jpg as this graboid has be come one of the flagship characters. Now on your question of the characters the major ones have been covered as i took time when putting together the character list together what is left are minor characters that for now i feel do not need any more attention but if you want them I will get right on it.--FossilLord 21:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) For the site image how about I have Burt and El Blanco in a picture together with tremors wiki across the bottom. I also think that you should continue adding characters till the list is full. I can't do much to help adding images since my WinDVD player has run out of the image capture features, and it is to expensive to buy more. I could invite my friend IceSeason101 here, and see if he can help. --ScratteLover2 20:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes perfect, but couldn't you just erase the current image capture features to do it again, personly i just hunt through the internet and other copy friendly sites.--FossilLord 22:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) character page why did you do that? Im trying to break it down into smaller segments. : I adding all the characters to list template, instead of being in smaller segments. --ScratteLover2 20:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) problem with 4-12 there are two pictures with 4-12 but they have the same code is their a way to change the code it;s self mtbe calling thw 4-12 concept art one a Project_4_121? : I removed the second image. --ScratteLover2 23:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) i will try and reload it under a different name--FossilLord 20:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) fixed it!!!!--FossilLord 22:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Tremors 4 weapons do you think you can put together a picture of the tremors 4 guns in a way like that of Burt Gummer's Gun Wall? the information is already on stampede entertainment.--FossilLord 01:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just give me a list of all the guns, and I'll make it. Have the article created with the only one section: "List of guns" and have all the guns listed there. I'll find the images and put them all together on one image. --ScratteLover2 20:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Every thing and i mean everything you need would be on this site http://www.thelegendbegins.com/weapons_of_tremors4.html I will set up the page.--FossilLord 01:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic What's with the fan fiction? Though I like the linking barrier.--FossilLord 19:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I think that there should be fanfictions here to, ice age and land before time wikias have a fanfictions on them, so I think that this wikia should also. What dose linking barrier mean?--ScratteLover2 (talk) 19:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the thing at the bottom of this page Tremors 5: The Thunder from Down Under--FossilLord 18:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) That's called a template, it's exact name is --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 18:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Perfection, Nevada/Revenue Is this page really needed? Yes, I think that people should know how much money the town makes. --ScratteLover2 (my talk page • Polls • Blog • ) 22:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Important There is a link on the shriekers page linking to the "lost" sci fi tremors site. get what you can before it is all gone! : It's already gone.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 19:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Check all character page in discussion and all graboid page discussions i netted a whole lot